


It Really Feels Good

by AnneLaurant



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Academy, Exes, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Moordryd has a different view on love, and Kitt hates it.





	It Really Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to figure out which type of relationship I should be writing ArMoor as. Experimental blurb set in the academy; Artha and Moordryd are already dating, and the important people (sans their dads* I guess???) know.
> 
> *Bless the souls of those poor chaps.
> 
> **Warning:** Mentions of possessiveness, mention of Rivett/Kitt.

"Payne, you bastard!"  
  
The high-pitched voice tugged on Moordryd's ear, and he turned around. He received a few more insults before his accuser caught up to him.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Sentrus always says?" he quipped, "No running in the hallway and no shouting, Kitt Wonn."  
  
The girl huffed. "I have business and it's urgent."  
  
Moordryd hid his newly-acquired golden pendant behind his books. "Oh, tell me? What did I do again?"  
  
"Stop playing ignorant--" Kitt's eyes flared up. "--and stop playing around with Artha!"  
  
Oh, ho, ho? Moordryd nodded slowly. He already anticipated this, and he did count on Kitt being the first to bring it up. He was a Payne, and his calculations were just right on the spot.  
  
After an awkward period of silence, enough to make Kitt shift about, he asked, "That it?"  
  
"N-no! Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
Kitt growled. "Stop. Playing. Around. With. Artha!"  
  
"He's your ex-boyfriend. Why do you care?"  
  
"Because he's my friend!"  
  
Moordryd nodded again, slowly. "Well, he's _my boyfriend_ now." And it looked so weird, Kitt Wonn going after her ex's current date. Who between them looked like they were trying to start a big thing?  
  
"All the more reason for you to care after him."  
  
He nodded once more.  
  
Kitt eventually got the message. "You're an asshole. He had a duel to the death with Rivett, Moordryd. A duel to the death. And one of them would've died if Sentrus didn't interfere. How could you not care?!"  
  
"I didn't start it, Wonn." Moordryd stared at his nails. "It was something between the two of them, not me."  
  
"You were involved in this. There's no way Artha would agree to something like that. Not when Lance and Beau need him."  
  
Moordryd looked up from his nails. "It's about Rivett, isn't it?"  
  
Kitt Wonn turned red, and Moordryd would've cackled out loud. But he promised Artha, no more laughing at each other's friends. Moordryd took a deep breath. No laughing.  
  
"It's because Rivett was his target this time, isn't it, Kitt Wonn?" He glanced around the hallway. What a scandalous thing to know! "It's because Rivett is your boyfriend now, isn't it, Kitt Wonn?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Oh, she was mad. "So, in the case of you failing to protect your boyfriend, you're getting mad at me?"  
  
"Y-you're supposed to keep Artha from doing anything stupid!"  
  
"Back at you with Rivett." Moordryd chuckled, much to Kitt's annoyance. "Back at you."  
  
Kitt cleared her throat. "S-stop derailing the conversation, Moordryd. Artha almost killed him. Artha. Artha Penn. _Killing_."  
  
Moordryd smiled. Ah. That part. "It's kind of romantic, isn't it?"  
  
"How on earth is that romantic? That's not romantic at all!"  
  
He hissed. "So how would you describe it then?"  
  
"It's all wrong! You don't get your boyfriend to kill people for you, and you don't encourage his bloodlust and jealousy take the better of him! You talk to anyone, and anyone you talk to, he's been fighting with for... no reason at all!"  
  
"Rivett touched me, Kitt." Moordryd rolled his eyes. "He touched me on my shoulder. And that's something Artha doesn't like."  
  
Kitt was surely at a lost for words. She wouldn't understand. "You're mad." Oddly so, she wouldn't understand.  
  
So Moordryd revealed the crest behind his books. "It feels good to be loved, Kitt Wonn."  
  
She gasped, but he continued, "It feels so good to be loved and cherished like this. He is mine, and I am his. He has my pendant; I have his. He is incomplete without me; Artha Penn, but not Dragon Booster, and I am incomplete without him; I am only Moordryd Payne, but not Shadow Booster."  
  
Kitt Wonn took one, two, three steps back. What a coward.  
  
"I don't really care if you don't call it love." Moordryd frowned. "Call it possessive, obsessive, abusive. But this is the love I wish to accept, Kitt Wonn. And I thought you, out of all people, would know how I feel."  
  
The orphan Kitt, who somehow had 'better' ideas about love, shook her head. "You're a monster."  
  
"A monster your angelic man Artha so endearingly treasures."  
  
If he had Decepshun right here and now, Moordryd would've told her to take Kitt away.  
  
However, someone else came along.  
  
"Everything all right?"  
  
Moordryd smiled. Kitt paled.  
  
"Artha," Moordryd purred and slithered his boyfriend's side. "I was having a very lovely conversation with your dear friend Kitt."  
  
"Um, right." Artha cleared his throat. He was back to his usual, boring self, his kind, caring, stupid, prideful self. It's still the same Boo-Boo from before, though, just with one Star crest less, and one Dragon Eyes crest more. "Sorry about Rivett, Kitt. Um, Sentrus promised she wouldn't say anything about it. And I... have more community service to do after hours." The same Boo-Boo who captured Moordryd's own passion.

"Just... watch it. Your temper's pretty unpredictable nowadays." Kitt shook her head and started walking away. Bye, bitch.  
  
Artha slung his arm around Moordryd, and the pair went on their way. Their pendants reflected the chandelier lights drooping from the ceilings. Moordryd giggled.  
  
"What is it?" Artha asked, and Moordryd pressed a finger to his beau's lips.  
  
"It just feels good to be loved. That's all."

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this in the other fic, but once again, "Boo-Boo" once spoken can be a play on the word "beau" that means either "handsome" or "lover". So yes, indeed, Moordryd is calling Artha a gorgeous stud.


End file.
